Things change
by brittswarek
Summary: AU- Starts when season 3 comes on. Things are different for Sam and Andy. Andy has to prove herself to Sam about really wanting to be with him. Also somethings from season 4 will be in this story. I suck at summaries lol.
1. Chapter 1

She was sitting at her kitchen island going through her mail from the last three months while having a glass of wine.

She'd had a hard day.

It had started with Sam picking her up from the airport to Sam telling her _'All you wanted was to be a cop and all I wanted is you.' _And walking away from her.

Of course there was other stuff in today's events too, but those were the ones that she can't get off her mind. Today went differently from what she thought would happen when she saw Sam again.

But she can see where he was coming from; only he hasn't heard her out for why she left.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on her door. She hoped that it was Sam but its not. It's Oliver.

"Hey Oliver," she says as she opens the door.

"McNally," He says holding the Oar she brought back and her bag.

"Come in," She said opening the door wider for him to bring the stuff in.

"Sam thought you might need this." He said leaning the oar and her bag against the wall.

"So he had you bring them over?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah uh he has something to do." He said making up a story.

"Something to do? Okay." She said walking over to her kitchen. "Do you want a beer?"

"Sure," He said sitting down in her chair. "So how was your trip?"

"It was okay. I did a lot of fun stuff but it was lonely." She told him handing him a beer.

"Yeah well you didn't have to leave. Or go alone." He told her taking a long sip of his beer.

"I had too. If I didn't we would both have lost our jobs. I was fine losing mine as long as Sam kept his."

"Have you told him that?" She shook her head 'no'. "Why not?"

"He wouldn't listen to me. You've known him longer than I have. He's stubborn."

"You have to make him listen. He's been different since you left. He misses you. So you have to make him listen."

"I will do my best. I don't want to lose him."

"And I will help. You two belong together."

…

A hour later Oliver left after the caught up on everything that has happened at 15 in the last three months.

**Andy: Thanks for having Oliver bring my stuff over.**

**Sam: No problem**

**Andy: Can we talk?**

**Sam: About?**

**Andy: US**

**Sam: Nothing to talk about.**

She couldn't believe what she had just read. Did he really mean that? It didn't matter. She was going to show him she would rather be with him than anything. No matter what it took...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! **

**Okay I know it's been awhile since I've updated but Life has happen. My godfather died and I need a break from everything and went on vacation. **

**So just to let you guys know. This is AU so its going to combine season 3 and 4 until it gets into 5. I'm not going to have Nick and Andy be a couple. But I will build their relationship _as friends and only friends._ Not sure if I'll have Gail and Holly. I'll have Marlo in here soon. and some of my own. Since its combination of two seasons I might skip some stuff. We will have to find out.**

**I hope you guys enjoy. I promise to _try_ to right longer and sooner. **

* * *

A short time after Oliver left Andy's he went to the Penny before he went to his motel room. Upon his arrival at the Penny Oliver found Sam at the bar.

"I thought you had something to do?" He asked sitting down beside him.

"I did." Sam simply said looking down at his glass.

"More important than talking to Andy?"

"Nope," Sam said taking a sip of his scotch.

"Then why couldn't you talk to her?" Oliver questioned.

"She left, when I asked her to stay. She can't just come back and act as if everything is normal."

"And that is why you should talk to her. Let her know how you feel. Oh wait, this is Sam Swarek we're talking about- and he doesn't talk about his feelings." Which earned Oliver a glare from Sam.

"Look I know you guys didn't get a real chance and you and I both know that. But you can't just throw away the best thing that could happen to you over one little stupid mistake. Trust me I know."

And with that Oliver was gone.

A few tables over Jerry and Traci sat together contently. Traci had just pocketed her cell phone. "He's right," She told Sam as she was getting her things and leaving. Kissing Jerry on the cheek "I've got to go and be a shoulder as a friend cries on it."

Sam felt like he had just been slapped.

* * *

A few days later Andy returned to work. She was both excited and nervous. Nervous about seeing Sam and wondering if they will be partners together.

"Good Morning," Frank said at the front of the room.

"Morning" echoed the room.

"Okay, so the detective rotation is coming up, and one spot is available. I need the applications on my desk at the end of shift."

Traci raised her hand. "Nash?"

"I thought it was two spots?"

"One has already been taken."

"By who?" and "What?" echoed throughout the room.

"Quite!" Frank barked "You will all find out when they finish the class. Now whoever wants the other spot; applications on my desk by the end of the day. Assignments are on the board."

* * *

"So he really hates me." Andy says as her and Traci fix coffee.

"Who?" Traci asked putting sugar in her cup.

"Sam. He is never with D's. He did it so he wouldn't be partners with me."

"Maybe not. He might be helping with a case that he was a part of."

"Maybe, but I still think he hates me."

* * *

"Ready to take the classes Sammy?" Jerry asked as he parked outside the building.

"As I'll ever be." Sam said staring straight ahead.

"Hey, question before you go in. Why are you being so hard on Andy?"

"Jerry." He warned.

"Look I listened to her and Traci. She is heartbroken."

"And how do think I felt after she left?" Sam all but shouted at him.

"You guys just need to talk. You're both crazy about each other."

"Stop hanging out with Oliver. You are starting to sound like him." Sam said opening the door.

"Two great minds think alike." Jerry yelled out the window. Sam just waved him off.

* * *

At the end of shift Andy was in a hurry. She had made plans with her dad. So she wasn't watching as she was running out of the locker room and ran straight into something or _someone_.

Sam.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Sam said not knowing who just ran into him until he put his hands on her upper arms to steady her. "Andy."

"Uh. Sorry. I'm late meeting my dad." She said stepping away and walking around him. If he wasn't going to make an effort neither was she.

_For now._

* * *

**_what do you guys think? Leave a comment. If you guys have any ideas please leave them or PM I'll try to write them in._**

**_B_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! So here is a new chapter!**

**And to the 'Guest'- I hope this chapter clears up Sam's intentions. Cause it was never about sex for him. **

* * *

Sam was sitting at the Penny for the first time in a week. Lost in his own world, he thought over things he had and maybe one day will have. He didn't even notice Frank walking up to him.

"Sam,"

"Huh?" He asked taking a sip of his drink.

"I've got some bad news." Frank said knocking on the bar. Not wanting to have to tell his best friend his plan isn't going to work Frank took a moment.

Sam turned his body so he was facing Frank. Giving him his full attention and waiting.

"Umm, we have a detective being transferred in. And they are taking you're place."

"What? Frank!" Sam stood up and started to pace.

"I know. I'm sorry. I can't do anything about it. Come by my office in the morning and we will find out your options."

Sam just gave him a nod and left after he saw Andy looking his way.

"Wonder what that was about?" Traci asked as Jerry was coming to sit with her.

"I'm not sure but he didn't look happy." Andy said wishing she knew what was going on.

"About Sam?" Jerry asked. The rookie's nodded. "Umm he's going for the detective rotation, but we have a transfer coming in. So he won't get it."

"What? Sam hates paper work. Why would he want to be a detective?" Andy blurted out.

"Things change, but I have no idea. You will have to ask him." Jerry answered wishing he knew too.

"I would if he would talk to me." Andy said laying down her money for her drink. "I'm going to head home. See you guys tomorrow."

* * *

Sam sat in Frank's office waiting nervously for him to get off the phone so he could find out his options.

When Frank hung up the phone, Sam sat up a little bit straighter. "So?" He asked.

"You have three options. " Frank said leaning back in his chair playing with a pen.

"Okay what are they?" he asked leaning forward.

"Let me finish telling you before you but in okay?" Sam nodded. "Option one. You can be on patrol untill another spot opens up here."

Sam started to interrupt but Frank held up his hand to stop him. "Option two, give up your feelings for her and forget about. Or option three. There is a position open at 14. You can transfer over there and be able to do what you want."

"Option three." Sam said without thinking.

"Are you sure?" Frank said leaning forward and putting his elbows on his desk.

"Without a doubt. This is hurting both of us. I'm not going to let her slip through my fingers when I barely got her."

"You really have feeling for her don't you?" He asked going through his drawers to find the paperwork.

"I do."

"Okay, so it will take a few weeks. You can still take the detective exam before you go."

"Okay, thanks." Sam said getting up and leaving.

"Sam," Frank called. Sam turned to him. "You know until you are gone, that you can't do anything. Right?" Sam just have him a nod and left.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Sam kept his distance from Andy even though it was killing him. He could see the hurt in her eyes. And on top of that his friends, well everyone except Frank was pushing him to talk to her.

He hated playing off that he was mad at her. Yeah he was at first; but he was so ready to go over to her apartment the night she got back and talk but Frank stopped him.

Today was his last day at Fifteen and he knew this could make or break everything. His leaving was going be announced in parade.

"So I have a few important announcements today. One, let's welcome our new detective Marlo Cruz." Everyone clapped "But the bad news. We are losing one of ours today. Today will be Officer Sam Swarek's last day here with us. He has transfered to Fourteen as a detective." The room was dead silent.

Oliver got up and walked over to him and hit him in the head. "What the… what was that for?"

"I can't believe you are leaving! Why are you doing this?" Oliver yelled at him. Everyone cleared out. But Sam saw Andy with tears running down her face.

"I have my reason." Sam said as he started to go after her but Frank stopped him.

"You can't." He said standing in Sam's way.

"It's my last day. Let it slide. Just for once." Sam begged.

"Okay." He stepped aside. Sam went straight to the locker room.

"Coming in." He said opening the door. He found her in front of her locker. "Andy?"

"What do you want?" She said wiping her eyes.

"I want to talk." He said sitting down on the bench.

She let out a dry laugh. "Now you want to talk. You couldn't talk to me three weeks ago?"

"I'm sorry, I want to explain." He said trying to reach for her.

She pulled back. "Explain what? Explain that you're becoming a detective and transferring is because of me? That you don't want anything to do with me? Message was sent loud and clear." She stood up and walked away a little. "I guess it was all just a fling for you."

"Andy…" Sam started.

"No. Maybe this will be good. With you so close it hurts to see you. Now with you gone it won't hurt so bad." She said walking to the door. "Nice knowing you Officer Swarek." And she was out the door.

Sam sat there. He couldn't believe this was happened. How this happened.

* * *

_The day Andy got back._

_After he left her out in the hallway after telling her "All you wanted was to be a cop and All I wanted was you." It took all he had not to go back in there and take her in his arms. But he needed some time. He was hurt but he was going to talk to her. Hear her out. _

_He almost made it outside when Frank stopped him. "We have a problem." Sam raised an eye to him. "Come with me." _

_They walked to his office. "You broke terms of the suspension today." Frank said sitting down._

"_What? How?" Sam said sitting down._

"_Picking her up at the airport." _

"_She needed a ride." Sam said with his fist clenched. _

"_I know but it still broke the suspension." Frank said elbows on the desk._

"_Now what?" Sam asked knowing it was going to be something he didn't like._

"_You can't see her while you are still a street cop. So you can either take the detective exam or transfer." _

"_I'll take the exam." He said without hesitation._

"_But You can't see her until you are a detective." _

"_Frank!" Sam almost yelled. _

_Frank held up his hands "It's the only way to save both jobs." _

_Sam knew how much she loved her job. And he loved his too. And he knew if one of them lost their jobs she would blame herself. If there was a way for both of them to keep their job and be together he would do it for her._

"_Okay," He said getting up to leave the office._

"_Sam?" Frank called out. Sam turned to him "I'm sorry." Sam gave him a single nod. And left._

_He ran into Oliver going out to his truck. He talked him into taking Andy her stuff giving him some excuse he had something to do and going to Penny._

* * *

He left her note in her locker.

_Andy,_

_I'm sorry I hurt you. It wasn't supposed to play out like this._

_Maybe one day you can forgive me. But I did what I did, for you._

_Hopefully I will see you soon. Just remember Things change for a reason._

_ -S_

_ xoxo_

**So who is still with me?**

**I hope you guys enjoy. And no rude comments about Sam. **

**-B**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys I'm so sorry for the long wait. I was transitioning into a new job. But here it is. **

**This chapter isn't what I had planned for the story but It just happened. So this is a new twist.**

**Hope you guys enjoy! ***WARNING*** Cliffhanger.**

* * *

A few days passed after Sam left. She acted as if nothing phased her but on the inside, she was falling apart.

But; she wasn't going to let anyone know. She is supposed to strong. Andy McNally doesn't fall apart.

The day after Sam left the division was putting on a sting for high dollar escorts and collars would offer drugs to the girls. Andy was one of them. As the popular escort, she brought in most of the arrests.

The adrenaline rush had kept her going. This big project kept her mind off of Sam most of the time.

"Hey you need a ride?" Nick the new rookie asked as they walk out of the barn.

"Ah no. It's a nice night I'm just going to walk." She told him looking up at night sky.

"You sure? Gail won't mind." He said looking at his truck were Gail was waiting.

"Nah I'm good. You guys have a good night." She said walking away.

* * *

Nick walked over to Gail. "She didn't want a ride?" Gail asked as he approached.

"No, she said it was a nice night and that she would walk. She seems different from when I first got here."

"Well, having your heart broken will do that to you." Gail said getting into the truck.

* * *

Andy didn't know what happened. One minute she was walking and the next everything went black.

She woke up in the woods and it was daylight. Her wrists and ankles were bound, and she was gagged, with her shoes missing to top it all off.

And everything hurt.

Her mind jumps to getting free before whoever attacked her comes back. She finds a rock and starts working on the ropes around her wrists.

* * *

Parade was about to start and everyone was filling the room. "Good Morning!" Frank said as he walked into the room.

Everyone replied back.

He was doting on the sting and how successful it has been.

He then gave out the assignments for the day. Oliver and Andy were supposed to ride together today.

"McNally isn't here. Did she call in saying she was going to be late?" Oliver asked.

Frank looked around the room just now noticing that she wasn't here. "No she didn't." He rubbed his chin "Go check on her. See if she just over slept."

Oliver nodded and walked out of the room and headed to Andy's apartment.

* * *

"McNally? McNally are you home?" Oliver knocked.

Her neighbor came out. "She didn't come home last night." The young girl said.

"Are you sure?" He asked squatting down to look at the girl.

"Yeah. She told me yesterday since it's the weekend and if it's okay with my mommy I could come and watch movies with her. Mommy said yes but Miss Andy didn't come home last night." The little girl said sadly.

"Hey sweetie what is your name?"

"Callie,"

"Callie is your mommy home?" Callie nodded her head. "Can you tell her I would like to talk to her?"

Callie nodded and ran inside yelling 'Mommy!'

While the little girl went inside Oliver sent a text to Frank letting him know but that he was making sure with the mom.

"Hi, I'm Callie's mom. Tiffany. How can I help you?"

"Hey I'm Officer Shaw. Callie told me Miss Andy didn't come home last night and I just want to make sure that is correct? I know it was pretty late when she left work last night."

"No she didn't come home last night. Callie was heartbroken. I just thought she may have forgotten but I guess that's not the case since you're looking for her."

"Correct. She didn't come into work today."

He handed her his card "Call me in case she comes home or someone tries to get into her apartment and they're not a cop okay." Tiffany nodded "Have a good day."

* * *

Frank called everyone back when he realized that Andy was missing. In the parade room Marlo and Jerry were setting up the board. Everyone was confused as to why they were called back to the barn.

"Okay we have a missing female. 32 years of age. 5'8" Brown hair brown eyes." Marlo said as everyone sat down.

"Okay how long has she been missing?" Chris asked.

"Less than 24 hours." Marlo answers.

"Then she not technically missing for another 36 hours." Dov replies back.

"This is a special case." Jerry pipes in. Everyone looked at him confused. "Brace yourselves." And he turned over Andy's picture.

Everyone looked shocked. "Now I need you guys to have your heads on straight. Do I make myself clear?" Everyone nodded.

"Good. Epstein I want you tracking her phone. Peck and Collins I want you retracing her steps to see if there is anything. Diaz I want you here answering the phone."

* * *

"I should have tried to get her to come instead of you. She knows me better." Gail said as they retraced Andy's steps.

"Don't blame yourself. That's not going to help find her."

"But in some way she's my friend. And she's missing." She says not looking but Nick said something and walked away. "What are you doing?"

"Call Andy's phone." He told her as he motioned to what he had found. Gail did and the phone on the ground started to ring.

They had found Andy's phone, purse and underwear.

* * *

Chris was at the front desk when Sam came in with some flowers. "What are you doing here?"

"To see Andy. I'm going to try woo her."

"Ahhh. I think you need to talk to…" He looked into the bullpen and saw Oliver "Oliver."

"Why do I need to talk to Oliver to woo her?"

"Because there is something you need to know about her." He Buzzed him through.

"Oliver!" Sam yelled as soon as he was through the doors.

"Wha…what are you doing here?"

"I'm going to make things right with Andy." Oliver gave him a sad look. "What is she okay?"

"Come with me." Sam followed. But heard '_We have evidence of the missing officer'_

"Who is missing?" Sam asked but Oliver didn't Answer. "Oliver who is…" They walked into the parade room. "Andy. Andy is missing! For how long?"

* * *

**Who with me? Who hates me?**

**I will try to update soon. I'm in training for my new job. **

**Do you guys have any ideas you would like to see? Let me know and I will do my best to put it here.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately. Life got in the way. I got a new job so no more target. I sell furniture now lol big change. _

_And Linda P thanks for the messages even though I didn't reply._

_So here is a new chapter and I hope to update sooner this time. _

* * *

Andy finally got her hands and feet untied. She feels used and dirty, extremely dirty. Her everything hurts, but she knows if she stays her attacker may come back. She needs to start moving, so she does. It hurts to walk but she puts that aside so she can find help.

* * *

"Sam you can't work this case. This isn't your division anymore." Frank said as he found Sam in the parade room.

"Do you really think I care right now?" He said not looking up from the file he was reading. He was looking through the sting they had been doing reports on.

"Sam you ca-" Frank tried again.

"I didn't even want to leave this division, I didn't want to become a detective. You made me!" Sam said as he stood up and looked into Franks eyes.

"I didn't make you. I gave you other options. Options I was ordered to give from higher up." Frank said calmly.

"Other options? Pretend I didn't have any feeling for Andy and still work the streets; or quit my job."

"Sam-"

"No! We both know if I quit so I could be with her she would have blamed herself and what we had would be over soon. And pretend I don't have feelings for her? Look how well that turned out."

Frank tried to cut in again.

"If I had been here I would have driven her home. I could have protected her. But she went missing Frank. She found me when I was missing so I'm going to find her. I don't care about my job as long as she's okay."

"Okay."

"Thank you." Sam picked up the file again.

* * *

Andy had made it out of the woods and had found a house with a play set in the back yard so she hoped they would help her.

She makes it up to the door and knocked. When the door opened it revealed a woman "Can I help you?"

"Help me!" Andy said before she collapsed.

The next time Andy wakes up she is in a hospital with a nurse shining a light in her eyes. "_Sam,"_

"Good to see you awake. I'll let the doctor know." The nurse said as she left.

Not long afterward the doctor walked in. "Hey I'm Dr. Sullivan. I've been treating you."

"Where am I?"

"St. Luke's Hospital. I need you to answer a few questions." Andy just nodded. "You came in with no ID. Do you know who you are?"

"My full name is Andrea McNally. I'm a police officer with the TPS, Fifteen division."

The doctor wrote that down. "Okay do you know what happened?"

" I was walking home then the next thing I know I woke up in the woods tied up. I got untied and founded help and now I'm here."

"Do know how you got tied up?"

"No,"

"Okay I'm going to run more tests and contact your emergency contacts." Dr. Sullivan said and started to leave.

"Doctor," Andy called out before he closed the door and he turned to look at her. "Did you do a kit?"

Dr. Sullivan nodded his head. "I'm very sorry. But ahh… we got some DNA so they will be able to find the guy."

Andy just nodded her head as her eyes filled with tears. She didn't feel safe anymore. The only person that made her feel safe didn't want her anymore. She felt so dirty.

* * *

Sam had narrowed the list down to who could be involved. He was about to tell Frank when his cell phone rang.

**St. Luke's Hospital**

"Swarek." He answered.

"Mr. Swarek, This is Dr. Sullivan from St. Luke's Hospital. We have you down as an emergency contact for one Andrea McNally."

Sam's knee began to buckle. He put one had on the wall to steady himself. "Is… is she okay?"

"She is in a stable condition, but I would rather you come down so we could talk more."

"I'm on the way." Sam said making his way to the truck.

"Sam where you going?" Oliver asked him. He could tell he was on a mission.

"She at the hospital. I'm on my way there. Send Jerry." He said not looking at Oliver. He had to get to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys sorry it's taken so long to update. Lots been going on.**

Andy was laying looking down, paging through a magazine while trying to keep her mind off everything.

It wasn't working.

She couldn't get her mind around what had happened to her.

She knows what happened; but because she didn't remember it; it was hard to come to terms with everything.

She just wanted someone to here with her. She knew she couldn't have the one person she wanted but someone, anyone would so.

She was broken out of thought when the nurse came in. She smiled politely at her as she did what she had to do.

"Are you comfy?" The nurse asked. Andy nodded. "Well what I heard, is that you'll will have some visitors soon. We got in contact with your division and your emergency contact should be here any minute."

"Who did you call?"

Just as the nurse was about to answer, another voice answered "Me."

Andy looked at the entryway of her room.

There stood Sam looking as if he was out of breath. Andy just sat there dumb struck.

Why was he here?

The nurse finished her round and told Andy to let her know if there was anything she could do for her and that she would be back soon.

"Can I come in?" Sam asked still standing by the door. Andy just nodded.

Sam walked in and took a seat in the chair near the window. He knew that he and Andy had some things to talk about and didn't want to frighten her.

"What are you doing here?" Andy final got out.

"I'm here because you got hurt." He answered sitting on the edge of the chair trying to get close to her.

"I've been hurt for a while but now you care? Why?"

"I have always cared. You should know that."

"You didn't show you cared months ago."

"Can I explain?" He asked standing up with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Your message was sent loud and clear. There is no explaining." She said not looking at him. It hurt so much.

"Please just give me a chance." He almost begged.

"No. Can you leave please?" Once again not looking at him.

"Can you look me in the eye and tell me you don't want me here?" Sam asked looking at her waiting for her to tell him.

Andy looked up at him, unshed tears in her eyes. "I don't want you here." She said with a weak and shaky voice.

"You're were never good at lying you know." He said standing up straighter crossing his arms challenging her.

Andy shook her head "I don't want you here. You are just here because they called you. You are here out of guilt."

Sam walked to the side of the bed and bent down to be on eye level with her. "Do you really believe that?" She didn't answer. "Andy when I found out you were missing my heart stopped. I broke every rule looking for you. Working out of a division that isn't mine anymore to find the girl that owns my heart." Andy looked up at him speechless and shaking her head. "Can I please explain everything to you?"

She gave him a single nod. He moved the chair closer to bed and told her everything. About that if he hadn't come to pick her up from the airport none of this would of happened but he couldn't

stand knowing she was home and didn't go pick her up. So he went anyway. He went on to say that the white shirts found out and gave him three choices; stay a street cop and not be with her; Become a detective so that they could both keep their jobs and be together. Or Quit.

"And with your lion heart I knew you would never forgive yourself. So I chose to become a detective. But then things changed and I had to transfer."

"You could have told me this." Andy told him.

"If I had told you what would you do? Tell me that I didn't have to do this for us. Maybe we aren't supposed to be together?" He paused waiting for an answer. The look in her eyes told him that is what she would say. "That wasn't an option. I would be okay with not being together for 5 months tops, not being together at all."

She was about to say something when Traci and Gail came rushing in. "I'm so glad you have been found." Traci cried as she hugged her best friend.

"Next time someone from work offers you a ride you call me, understand?" Gail said as she gave her a hug also.

"I will." She answered.

"I'm going to let you guys talk. I'm going to get some food." Sam said backing to the door.

Andy eyed him. "Are you coming back?"

"Do you want me to come back?" He asked her giving her the option and hoping she would say yes. Even if she didn't he wasn't going anywhere.

She gave him another nod. "Then I'm coming back. You ladies have fun. I won't be long." He said leaving the room.

When he left Traci and Gail started asking questions. Andy told them what she could until Jerry came to take her statement. Then they started asking about Sam; She told him what made sense to him.

"That man loves you, you know." Traci said.

"It doesn't matter. I'm damaged goods. He won't want me now." Andy said as tears rolled down her cheek.

They heard someone clear their throat from the door. There stood Sam and Jerry. Sam heart was breaking again. What had happen to her?

"Hey McNally. If you don't mind I would like to take your statement." Jerry said feeling bad.

This was someone he knows. His girlfriend's best friend and the girl his best friend loves.

Andy nodded her head wanted to go ahead and get this over with.

Sam looked at her and asked "Do you want me to stay?" She just shook her head. "Okay. I'm umm I'm here if you need me okay. I'll be right down the hall." She nodded her head.

Jerry came into the room and sat in the chair. "Okay McNally. Start from where you left the station and everything you remember."


End file.
